A Date For Christmas
by DarkMgc
Summary: Shun does something he never thought he'd ever do in his life...


_Okay okay don't panick it's just one phone call._ Shun thought to himself as he sat at the desk infront him in which a telephone, a piece of paper and a lit lamp, was neatly placed on it.

Shun sat alone in the room he himself and the brawlers shared together. He was sitting there, alone watching the phone and the small piece of parchment as if waiting for it to move. He had been in this position for quit some time. He specifically asked for every person and bakugan in the mansion to leave him be, including his own bakugan. He needed total and complete focus.

He fibbed and told them that it was a _ninja _thing, but really, it was a _normal teenage boy _thing.

It disgusted him that he couldn't complete this simple task without freaking out or doing something stupid before he even had a chance to do the deed. This was really pathetic he thought. All it took was for him to dial the number, her the other end ring and then slam the phone on the reciver.

**This. Is. So. Pathetic.**

He tried again for the billionth time and ended it with the same results. He sighed roughly while running a hand through his back length hair. This was not supposed to be this difficult. He'd seen many men his age do this task about a trillion times on real life and television. Both realities's got the same thing: Victorious. Well, that wasn't entirely true, the ones that got anything opposite those results were usually weird nerdy creepers. Shun slammed his head on the desk hard, making the phone and parchment take

_Wait…._

Shun lifted his head with a irritated expression on his face and growled. He slammed his palms on the desk and stood up with a fist clenched.

_I'm a Brawler damnit! I can do this! I've helped save the world God knows how many times! I can do this!_

Sudden subtraction of confidence.

_But then again this isn't like brawling._

He collapsed into his rolling chair not removing his eyes from the ceiling. Without moving his lower half he moved his head to face the paper on the desk. He gulped at the print on it.

_**Christmas Ball At the Bakugan Battle Brawlers Mansion!**_

_**A Formal Celebration of the Holidays With Bakugan And Humans Coming Together**_

_**Music and Food And Will Be Provided!**_

_**Please Bring In Bakugan ID!**_

_**Date/Partner is optional**_

Optional. It clearly said that it was optional to bring a date. But the others had practically been rubbing it in his face that he did not have a date. Dan, _Runo_, Mira, _Ace_, Marucho, _The JJ Twins_, Julie, _Billy, _Jackoor, _Skyress, _Skytruss and Orbeuim,_ Harpuss. _The list goes on and on. Many of his old friends were making apperances. And it would be just a complete drag that the only one of the special guess that didn't have a date was _he_. Shun Kazami, the cool silent ninja guy of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers, ranked at number 2 of Bakugan brawling ever.

People wouldn't be _surprised_ if he hadn't had a date. He never was good around women. The once he knows are either wise or just out right crazy. _Julie!* cough cough*_

Shun groaned as his hands ran down his face slowly. What he was about to do wasn't bad or anything. But just out right _random._ He'd never done this before. Ever. He thought about which was more difficult. Asking a girl out? Or hearing his Grandpa rant about becoming a ninja super star and what it was like _back in his day._

He hissed shaking all the negative thoughts out of his head and scooted closer to the desk. He turned the paper over and look at the hand written number. He'd asked Mira and Runo for favor and they were more than happy to help him retrieve it, without being a laughing stalk that is. He took in a deep breath and picked up the phone again. He would have used the other phone so he _see_ his intended person but he decided on the old school one to make it more easier on himself. He was as nervous as it was.

He dialed in the number and aloud the phone to ring for more than once. He kept the phone to ear in till he picked up the familiar click on the other end.

"_Hello?" _said a kind and feminine voice on the other line.

"H-Hello? A-Alice?"

"_Shun! Oh what a surprise! It's good to hear your voice." _ Shun swore could actually _hear_ that sweet smile of hers.

"Ahem! Yes! You too." Shun exhaled in relief.

"_Oh Shun, its nice to hear from you! Gasp! Is something wrong? Did you want to speak to my grandfather….?" _

"Nonononono! Alice!" Shun said quickly "Iuhactuallywantedtospeakwithyou."

"_Oh I'm sorry Shun, could you repeat that?! Let me go outside…there! Now what was it you wanted? To speak with me?"_

"Uh ahem! Yes, you speak you! Dang it!" Shun slapped himself.

"_Uh Shun?"_

"My apologizes Alice…" Shun groaned as he ran a hand through his hair "Um so..so.H-how are you?"

"_Oh_ _I'm fine thank you. Shun?"_

"Uh yes_?"_

"_Tell me what's wrong, what are you hiding? You sound depressed, have you eaten?"_

Shun sighed and groaned "Alice..the reason I called was uh…um…"

"_Yes."_ Alice's tone sounded calm and patient, just like her personality.

Shun thought for a moment before finally coming up with something "Wait, before we talk about _me _let's talk about_ you_…"

"_Me?"_

"Yes..if that's okay, I mean…. how's your grandfather?" Shun leaned back into his rollie chair, reading to listen.

"_Oh he's doing marvelous Shun. A few weeks ago we….."_

**A FEW DAYS LATER**

"Thank you everyone for coming to the Bakugan Christmas Ball!" Maruch said at the stand with a microphone in hand.

The crowd filled with Bakugan and humans alike cheered and applauded at the celebration.

The ball took place outside in the night in front their mansion together. The guest were seated at various tables but the brawlers and other special guest all took seat at a huge table in the front. The decorations of Christmas were everywhere. Candles were used for supported light, Candy Canes and fake snowflakes decorated the tables, mistletoes hanged from the beautifully decorated Christmas lights. But right in the center of this lovely place was a Christmas tree in the center of the dance floor . Everything was lovely. The Bakugan were everywhere in their natural states mingling with humans and each other. The site was beautiful. Everyone was dressed for their best tonight.

"Please, eat as much as you want!" Marucho said

As Marucho continued to be a good host, at the brawlers table, Dan whispered over to Shun.

"Hey Shun, where's your date?"

"Dan!" Runo slapped him on his arm.

Shun continued to ignore them and sipped his drink from the fancy wine glass (**AN: **Shun is like 19 in MSARC2 so no drinking for the Shun or anyone yet!)

"What? I was just wondering? It be weird if you come to something like this and NOT have a date!"

"Daniel, please!" Drago said trying to reason with him in his true form sitting down behind the table.

"Idiot be considerate!" Runo screamed.

"The dimwit kinda does have a point." Ace said picking his ear with his pinky.

"ACE!"

"I'm just saying!"

"Well Shun!" Julie said standing up "I can always have two dates!"

"Julie!" Billy whined.

"What? I'm helping a friend!" Julie declared, hands on her hips.

"Arrrgh!" Shun was beginning to form a stress mark on his head (Anime style)as he clenched his fist.

"Master Shun! You don't have a lady friend!" Skytruss came in ball form "I shall fetch you one!"

"Skytruss!" Jackoor said also appearing in ball form. "He does not need a lady friend."

_Thank you…_

"He needs a princess! A queen better yet!"

"Oh come one!" Shun shouted over everyone's bickering at the table. Pretty much everyone at the other tables and the dance floor could make out this final rant "WHO THE HELL SAID I** DIDN'T** HAVE A DATE HUH?!" The music and chatter stopped. Only crickets were heard.

"Uhhhh…" Everyone in the area froze in confusion.

"_Excuse me….?"_

Everyone turned around to the other side of the whole ball. The brawlers couldn't make out who the person was but apparently he or she was moving their way because the crowd was making room, an aisle, and the only thing heard was the sound of soft heals making contact with the cement.

Everyone at the main table was shocked to finally see the person make their way to the table.

"_**ALICE!"**_

"Hello, everyone!" Alice smiled. Her hair had grown slightly longer and curlier in a low pony tail. She was wearing a light blue princess dress with a bow at her back and slightly darker blue arms length gloves. She looked lovely .

"Alice!" the original brawlers including Mira (I'm not counting Ace, Billy and them. BTW Fabia, Baron, Spectra, Ren, Joe and everyone else are there just no lines kaykay!)The music began to play agina and the people and bakugan continued to mingle and dance.

"Alice it's so good to see you!"

"Alice!"

"Where have you been?"

"Ahem!" Shun said loudly as he crossed his arms.

"Shun, what's your problem?" Dan demanded "Were just happy to seeee…..!" Drago picked Dan up by his suit and lifted him so he would be face to face with him."

"Dan, chill…"

"Okayokayokay! Put me down Drago!"

"No."

Come oooooon. I just bought this suit!"

"No, your in time out!"

"What do you mean time out! Come on!"

Everyone began to laugh and giggle at the scene. Shun rolled his eyes before getting closer to Alice and took her hands in his.

"I'm glad you came Alice."

"Me too Shun." She smiled with cute blush.

He stepped back and offered his hand again "Will you dance with me?"

Alice giggled "Why of course."

"Good." Shun chuckled a bit "Because you're going to have to teach me."

"Which makes the night even more fun!"

"Alright! Let's all hit the dance floor!" Julie cheered" Billy! Get over here!"

"Yeah yeah yeah, I'm coming." Billy tipped his hat.

"Ace?"

"No way!"

"Aaaacee?" Mira crossed her arms and held a menacing look.

"Fine."

"Drago?" Runo asked looking up at him

"Yes?"

"May I have my date back please."

"Knock yourself out." Drago tossed him.

"Wait wait!" Dan struggled as he was sat down "I can't dance!"

"Well then we can learn together!"

"Ah man!"

"Hmmm." Alice hummed as she rested her head on Shun shoulder dreamily. The music was soft and sweet and everyone seemed to be in some type of peaceful Christmas daze. Practically everyone there was slow dancing with a partner now. She thought it was cute how some bakugan carefully picked up younger brawlers and _waltzed _with them.

"Shun?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you for asking me to go with you. I personally count this one of the best nights of my life. I'm having a great time with you."

"Haha, that's good to hear. Because I fully intended to make every night like this." Realizes what he just said. "I-I-I mean if you'll allow me too…"

Alice unknowingly holds him tighter to him in order to hide her obsessive red blush. She quietly giggled to herself as they twirl together "If you'll have me." She whispered in his ear.

"Huuuuuuuuuh?" Shun began to blush head to eat her words, the two pulled a part a bit to face each other and look each other in the eyes before smiling and giggling to themselves as they continued to dance under the Christmas lights.

_**YEAH I FELT GUILTY THAT I DIDN'T MAKE AT LEAST ONE CHRISTMAS SPECIAL THIS YEAR SO YEAH!**_

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**_

_***Merry Christmas***_


End file.
